Crybaby
Crybaby is the fictionalized alter ego and mascot for the singer Melanie Martinez, of whom appears as the titular main protagonist of the overarching story in the album Crybaby, as well as the main protagonist in the upcoming album K-12 alongside its 2019 film adaptation. She is characterized as being an insecure, lonely and delicate young woman living in a toxic household with a family she doesn't feel as though she connects with. She was portrayed by Melanie Martinez herself. History Crybaby (Album) Crybaby was instantly born into a world of resentment from an alcoholic mother, an unfaithful father and a slightly cruel elder brother who altered his own sister's birth certificate to make her legal name Crybaby. Growing up her home life was fairly difficult with her father continuing to have multiple affairs, her mother falling deeper into alcoholism and her brother becoming a habitual stoner, her emotional nature also made her a prime and easy target for bullies. Being bullied also left Crybaby as a rather lonely and friendless individual, demonstrated from how nobody ever turned up to the birthday parties she planned. As her life went on Crybaby went through two toxic relationships. One with a young man who cared little for her of whom she dubbed as Alphabet Boy and the other with a slightly older man named Johnny who constantly pressured her on thoughts of perfection (to the point of her even having reconstructive facial surgery) before ultimately rebuffing her and dumping her for another woman. She made her birthday party on her own, she made several invitations with love by sending small cookies to them. guests but none of them showed up causing her to have a mental breakdown. Sometime later she went to the grocery store to buy some snacks, when she went to the cashier to give a woman money she was given some sort of strange potion. Immediately after this she was kidnapped by the Big Wolf. The wolf demands Cry Baby to make him Milk and Cookies, leading to Crybaby deciding to use the potion the woman gave her to put into the cookies, poisoning the wolf and killing him. Soon after she meets yet another young man named Blue Boy who is in a relationship with a particularly unpleasant girl only referred to as a Basic Bitch, so Crybaby starts to try get the Blue Boy's attention. Although she was almost successful the Blue Boy decided to go back to the Basic Bitch instead much to Cry Baby's sadness. TBA K-12 (Album & Film) ?? Personality As her name would suggest she was an extremely emotional individual growing up something which never truly left her as she is shown often times to be very prone to quick and violent lengthy bursts of misery or pure rage. Initially she was an extremely solitary individual who drew back into herself often and was full of many insecurities. As she got older Crybaby matured more and became more confident and relaxed and managed to both overcome several of her insecurities and make friends as time went on, especially after being transferred to K-12. Trivia *The name Crybaby was derived from what bullies would often call Melanie Martinez growing up, when she began her music career Martinez adopted the name in a more positive light into being her mascot character. Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Weaklings Category:Insecure Category:Outright Category:Victims Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Poor